It's probably Me
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Song fic sur le thème de l'arme fatale 3. Spoil fin de saison 1. Ils sont des hommes de l'ombre et vivent dans celle de l'autre, mais Harold a une raison de se cacher de John.


**Note de l'auteur : **OS écrite en quelques minutes, l'histoire m'est venue en écoutant la chanson de Sting et Clapton et tout à coup, j'y ai vu les deux héros de Person of Interest. SPOIL fin de saison 1. Je signale que la fic est plus que légèrement slashable. Bonne lecture !

_Acrystar_.

* * *

******It's probably Me.  
**

* * *

Harold déteste repenser à ce qui l'a mis dans ce fauteuil roulant, cet incident qui l'a cloué sur cette chose et l'a empêché de sauver son tout premier numéro. Il s'en souviendra toute sa vie et quelque part les séquelles qui résultent de tout ceci sont le rappel permanent qu'il n'a pas pu le faire, qu'il n'a pas pu aider cette femme et par là-même cet homme. Il avait essayé de suivre l'affaire, de faire de son mieux, mais il était difficile de se mouvoir comme ça. Il avait assisté à toute l'affaire avec l'envie de faire quelque chose et dans la dure réalité de se retrouver dans l'impossibilité de lever le petit doigt. Parfois il aimerait voir le regard de John s'il savait… Quelle serait la façon dont il le traiterait aujourd'hui ?

Il se souvenait bien des débuts. Les numéros semblaient totalement aléatoires, mais parfois ils avaient trop de points communs pour ne pas penser à un schéma. Il avait passé quelques heures sur les dossiers dont personne n'avait pris soin de s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la plus part des femmes de la liste étaient mortes suite à des sévices faites par leur propre mari. Les violences conjugales… un pourcentage bien en deçà de la réalité car lorsqu'il voyait les résultats d'enquêtes il se désolait de l'incompétence de la loi. Alors dès que le numéro de sécurité social d'une femme sortait, il essayait d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, parfois il la rencontrait, l'approchait si près qu'il pensait pouvoir la sauver. Au moins une, juste une serait déjà un pas de géant. S'il était bon avec les ordinateurs, il était loin d'être compétant avec les autres. C'était ça de vivre reclus avec des milliards de dollars et son ordinateur pour meilleur ami. Harold avait des problèmes de confiance mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau, d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas penser au pourquoi de la chose, non, il préférait repenser à cette jolie blonde qu'il avait suivi en taxi incapable de faire autre chose que de la regarder de loin.

La machine avait fait tomber un numéro, il s'agissait de Jessica. Lorsqu'il fouilla sa vie il dénicha la présence de deux suspects l'un facile à retracer puisqu'ils étaient mariés et l'autre était perdu dans les méandres du temps et bien plus complexe à retracer, mais rien n'était trop difficile pour Finch. Lorsque le visage de ce soldat apparut sur son écran, il pensa tout de suite que l'homme serait le tueur. Mais on ne pouvait pas se fier qu'aux apparences, alors il fouilla plus profondément. Une liaison longue mais clairsemée par des absences répétées jusqu'à ce que la belle blonde choisisse un autre homme avec qui elle s'était mariée et établie. Le triangle amoureux accroché sur son mur, Harold Finch fronça les sourcils. Soit le mari tuait sa femme en la retrouvant dans le lit conjugale avec le soldat, soit le soldat la tuait pour ne pas l'avoir attendu. Une vérification de la ligne téléphonique de Jessica lui informa qu'elle avait appelé le soldat et que la position de son téléphone était en Amérique. Cela dit les choses évoluèrent si rapidement qu'il eut du mal à suivre les faits. Parti à la recherche du mauvais assassin il avait pisté l'agent de la CIA jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse des écrans radars. Sa dernière position en Chine l'effaçait définitivement de l'équation et lorsqu'il retourna sur ses pas, le corps de Jessica avait déjà été retrouvé dans sa voiture… Accident ! Une véritable bande d'incompétents ! Lui qui n'avait déjà pas un haut respect pour les autorités s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, un verre à la main. Il suivrait ce dossier de près car lorsque l'agent de la CIA reviendrait sur le sol américain quelque chose sortirait de tout ça.

John Reese fut son obsession durant deux mois au point qu'il ne voyait plus que lui. Son appartement était tapissé de tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir sur l'homme. Sa formation scolaire, puis militaire, son entrée dans la CIA, les missions secrètes qu'il avait exécuté à même le sol américain, ses victimes mais aussi les quelques personnes qu'il avait sauvé. Sa collègue, ses supérieurs… Tout, il connaissait tout de John comme si ils avaient été des amis de longues dates, mais il n'en était rien. Coincé dans son fauteuil roulant pour encore trois mois, Finch vivait dans son petit monde de numéros et de photos. Le nez dans son café, il observait la photo du soldat, le menton levé, le regard vif et pétillant. Un homme de confiance… Parfois il parlait à la photographie qui trônait sur le mur de son salon, mais rien ne changeait le fait qu'il était seul et désemparé. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il ne remarcherait peut-être plus et si par miracle il y arrivait, il marcherait soit avec une cane soit avec un handicape permanent. Sa colonne n'avait pas été épargnée et il lui serait difficile de faire certains mouvements, comme nouer ses lacets, tourner la tête en arrière ou bien même se baisser... Ça devrait le déprimer, pourtant il n'en était rien. Quand il se regardait dans un miroir il se disait que lui, au moins, il était vivant.

- A la vôtre, Monsieur Reese. »

Et puis, un soir le numéro de Reese était tombé. Un frisson désagréable terrassa son corps au point qu'il serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il avait su ce que la CIA avait fait à leurs deux agents, il savait que Reese était traqué par ses anciens employeurs et pendant quelques secondes il crut que la CIA avait retrouvé la trace de l'homme et s'était décidé à le faire tomber. Harold qui n'était pas sorti de son appartement depuis deux semaines se rendit rapidement présentable puis s'en alla, prenant la direction de là où tout avait commencé. Son cœur et toutes ses pensées allaient vers l'agent de la CIA qu'il avait croisé à l'hôpital lorsque celui-ci avait appris la mort de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Sachant que la douleur de John conduirait l'ancien mari dans la tombe, Finch serra son dossier contre son cœur. Ce n'était pas la justice dans le sens juridique du terme qui agirait, mais la noblesse d'un cœur rongé par la vengeance et la tristesse. Justice serait faite pour Jessica. Il regarda John Reese s'en aller vers son destin après lui avoir rentré dedans. Quelques secondes de contact avec cet homme dont il connaissait jusqu'au plat préféré... Il avait senti l'odeur de son after-shave et celui de sa peau, un effluve que jamais il n'oublierait.

John Reese avait disparu après ça. Parfois il repensait à l'homme, se demandant ce qu'il était advenu de lui, mais tant qu'il ne pouvait pas se mouvoir il lui serait difficile d'enquêter. La rééducation fut autant douloureuse que pénible, mais lorsqu'il put enfin jeter cette affreuse canne, Harold Finch fit un court sourire. Il prit un poste dans une de ses entreprises, histoire de sortir et voir des gens. Il subissait sans broncher les remontrances de son chef et agissait comme le dernier des idiots cachant à tous sa véritable identité. C'était amusant de voir tous ces gens d'un angle que jamais il n'aurait pu connaitre en s'annonçant comme leur employeur. Pour sûr ce petit idiot de jeune diplômé ne se permettrait pas de lui parler de cette façon ! Cela dit, il signait quand même son chèque à chaque fin de mois.  
Lorsqu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son fief, il laissait ses pas le mener au milieu de la ville, dans l'anonymat le plus total. Il prenait un verre çà et là, pensant à son futur projet. Trouver un collaborateur et sauver les numéros oubliés. Oh, bien entendu, le collaborateur il savait déjà qui il serait, mais il fallait d'abord retrouver John Reese et ça ne serait pas chose aisé. Il ne regardait pas les numéros qui tombaient, pour ne pas se sentir coupable de leur mort, car avec sa mobilité réduite, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Excusez-moi, vous auriez une petite pièce ou deux pour manger ? »

La gamine, car elle en était une, avait la peau sur les os. Son accent semblait indiquer qu'elle venait de Russie et son regard bleu et misérable fit fondre le cœur du milliardaire qui lui demanda de la suivre. La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis lui emboita le pas. Il la sentait de plus en plus hésitante et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il regarda le tableau d'un point de vue externe. Un homme de son âge demandant à une jeune fille de la suivre… voilà ce que devait se dire la jeune femme. Harold s'arrêta soudainement, un sourire déchira son visage afin de rassurer la mendiante.

- Que préférez-vous ? Pizza ou hamburger ? Je connais deux trois restaurants sympa dans le coin. »

Le regard bleu pétilla et un sourire franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'approcha de son sauveur avec beaucoup mois de méfiance.

- Pizza ! »  
- Alors, allons-y. »

Sa bonne action le mit de bonne humeur, il était adorable de la voir se ruer sur la nourriture comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours, ce qui était fort possible. Il voulait faire plus pour elle, mais elle sembla ne pas être du même avis, après avoir repoussé son offre de la loger ce soir, il glissa un billet de cent dollars entre ses doigts.

- Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Où je peux te trouver, afin de m'assurer que tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme hésita puis lui révéla l'endroit où elle vivait. Un endroit abandonné qu'elle partageait avec tous les parias de la zone. Trois jours plus tard, Harold arriva avec un camion entier de nourriture et de couvertures chaudes afin d'aider tous les sans domicile-fixe. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la plus part étaient allongés à même le sol froid. Les bras chargés, il observa les gens se servir et leurs sourires valaient bien ce petit désagrément. La jeune fille qu'il avait aidé était assise auprès d'un feu, il passa une couverture chaude autour de ses bras et s'installa à ses côtés tandis qu'elle buvait sa soupe chaude. Les gens lui disaient merci, le bénissaient comme si il était un sauveur, mais Harold ne méritait pas ce titre… Lorsqu'une silhouette familière l'interpela, il se leva et se rapprocha. Le monde sembla se stopper lorsqu'il vit le visage du militaire qu'il eut un mal fou à reconnaitre. La barbe était longue et abondante, l'odeur âcre de l'alcool était mélangée à plusieurs types de fluides dont le milliardaire se serait bien passé. Mais en venant ici il s'était attendu à ça, mais certainement pas de la part de son cher Monsieur Reese. Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage d'Harold, qui avec difficulté s'agenouilla vers l'homme et l'emmitoufla dans son manteau de laine. Harold l'avait pris un peu trop grand et espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop juste pour le militaire qui roulé en boule semblait souffrir de la brulure du froid. Il déposa du pain et un plateau repas à côté de son corps imbibé d'alcool au point qu'il ne réagit pas lorsqu'Harold lui caressa les cheveux.

_If the night turned cold and the stars looked down_  
_And you hug yourself on the cold cold ground._  
_You wake the morning in a stranger's coat,_  
_No one would you see._

_You ask yourself, who'd watch for me?_  
_My only friend, who could it be?_  
_It's hard to say it, I hate to say it, but it's probably me._

Harold fit de cet acte de charité une sorte de rituel rien que pour voir l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Lorsqu'il revint afin de donner à manger aux sans-abris, il fut déçu de voir que Reese était manquant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer entre les gens, les bras remplis de denrées. Des mains tremblantes s'approchaient de lui et il y déposait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réchauffer et remplir ces estomacs abandonnés par le système. Lorsqu'il termina sa tournée, il vint rejoindre la petite russe dont il apprit enfin le prénom.

- Je m'appelle Natasha, tu as un nom ? »  
- Harold. »  
- Tu es notre bon samaritain. »  
- C'est grâce à toi. Il y a des gens qui ont trop d'argent et ne savent quoi en faire, je pense avoir trouvé un sens à ma vie, en attendant de meilleurs jours. »  
- Tu cherches John, hein ? »  
- Qui ça ? »

La jeune femme fit un sourire ambigu qu'il préféra éviter afin de ne pas trahir sa réelle motivation.

- Quand il s'est réveillé avec ton manteau sur les épaules, il a flippé, mais ensuite, il a vu que tout le monde avait eu quelque chose cette nuit. Je lui ai dit qu'un bon samaritain s'était perdu ici et avait distribué vêtements chauds et nourriture. Je pense que ça lui a fait plaisir. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme sourire avant ça. Il est parti y'a deux heures, mais il va revenir. Il revient toujours. »  
- Donne-lui ça. »  
- De la part de son ami bienfaiteur ? »  
- Hum. »  
- Je le lui donnerais. »

La jeune femme attrapa le paquet de nourriture qu'elle cala contre ses affaires. Harold remonta ses lunettes essayant de trouver un moyen de diversion afin de ne pas rester sur ce sujet de discussion un peu trop délicat à son gout.

- Tu sais, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, j'ai cru que tu voudrais mon corps pour de l'argent. Normalement je n'arrête pas les gens qui semblent trop bien habillés, mais j'avais si faim et personne ne s'était arrêté. Et en marchant, je me disais que j'étais tombée sur pire, là-bas dans mon pays. Tu n'es peut-être pas le plus bel homme que j'ai vu, mais j'aime bien ton visage. Et puis, je me disais que vu ton état tu ne pourrais pas me faire de mal. »  
- Ça n'a jamais été dans mon intention. »  
- Maintenant je sais. Tu es un homme bien, Harold. »  
- J'essaye de l'être… »  
- Tu l'es. »

Sa main gracile enserra ses doigts, il sentit la jeune femme se jeter entre ses bras en pleurant.

- Tu n'as pas baissé les yeux, tu n'as pas fait comme si je n'existais pas, tu m'as regardé dans les yeux. Tu m'as donné à manger lorsque j'étais au plus mal. Tu es un ange, n'ose jamais penser le contraire, n'ose jamais te croire un être ordinaire. Tu es mon sauveur ! »

Ces paroles étaient chaudes à attendre. Lui qui n'avait pas pu sauver ces femmes avait enfin réussi à en sauver une. Juste une, mais c'était un début ! Elle n'était peut-être pas un numéro, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne comptait pas ! Harold la serra entre ses bras, car elle était la première pierre de sa nouvelle vie. Lorsque ses larmes s'asséchèrent, Natasha s'évada de son emprise, son regard mouillé le perça à jour comme personne n'avait pu le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu le connais ? »  
- Non, pas vraiment… »  
- Il te plait ? »  
- Comment ? »

Natasha inspira profondément, ses coudes se posèrent sur ses genoux et elle haussa les épaules, regardant la femme et son caddie qui semblait être la seule personne ici, à connaitre John un tant soit peu.

- La façon dont tu l'as regardé, la façon dont tu as caressé ses cheveux… »  
- C'est compliqué. »  
- Hum… Tu devrais lui dire que tu es l'homme de l'ombre qui prend soin de lui. Il en a besoin, crois-moi. »

Avec ça, il regarda la jeune femme se lever. Il était tard, sa distribution était terminée aussi il préféra rentrer chez lui avant que John ne revienne. Le fait de rester une ombre dans la vie du militaire lui allait bien, car comment pourrait-il expliquer à l'ancien agent de la CIA à quel point il le connaissait sans trahir son inaction lorsque Jessica avait tant eu besoin de quelqu'un. John portait la croix de sa mort, mais il n'était pas seul et ne le serait jamais !

_When your belly's empty and the hunger's so real_  
_And you're too proud to beg and too dumb to steal,_  
_You search the city for your only friend,_  
_No one would you see._

_You ask yourself, who'd watch for me?_  
_A solitary voice to speak out and set me free._  
_I hate to say it, I hate to say it, but it's probably me._

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Reese, Harold faisait son possible pour garder un œil sur lui, sans se faire prendre. Il observait cet homme se fondre dans l'anonymat, un peu comme lui, mais Reese avait un talent de caméléon. La plus part du temps, il repérait Harold, sans vraiment le discerner entre les passants et il disparaissait dans la foule. A ce moment-là Harold s'enfonçait dans le métro, avec sa capacité à devenir invisible afin de ne pas se faire prendre. Il était un passant parmi tant d'autres… Le soir, il passait toujours parmi les sans-abris, les bras remplis de nourritures, de vêtements ou de produits d'hygiène et ne partait pas sans laisser sa part à John malgré son absence.

Et puis il avait pris John Reese sous son aile, il lui avait donné un job, une raison de vivre, cachant pertinemment tout ce que l'homme ne devait pas savoir sur lui. Quelques jours plus tard, Natasha avait été convoquée dans l'une de ses entreprises et avait commencé sa carrière de secrétaire sans jamais savoir qui lui avait offert cette opportunité ; bien qu'elle ne fut pas bête et laissa à son encontre une lettre de remerciement lorsqu'elle put enfin louer son premier appartement. Il n'a jamais oublié les sans-abris de la zone désaffectée et toutes les semaines un homme allait les ravitailler en son nom.

- Monsieur Reese ? »

John se tourna vers lui, surélevant un sourcil. La mission était finie et il repartait dans l'anonymat de la ville. Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait son patron, mais il prit la peine de l'écouter. Harold ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il passait son temps à le traquer pour savoir qui il était vraiment. John ne croyait pas dans les coïncidences, si cet homme l'avait trouvé, ce n'était certainement pas par pur hasard. Son histoire de machine, il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, quoi que non, il voulait bien croire qu'elle existait, tout était possible dans ce monde, mais pourquoi lui ?! Parfois il se demandait si Jessica était apparu dans la liste des numéros et il ne pouvait que se demander si Harold avait été un visage qu'elle avait pu apercevoir avant sa mort. Parfois même lorsque son cerveau tergiversait, il se demandait si Harold l'avait suivi lorsqu'il avait prévu de tuer ce mari abusif…

- Passez une bonne nuit. »

Harold était froid la plus part du temps et le traitait comme un mercenaire à sa solde, enfin c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire à première vue, car l'homme était un livre aux pages blanches. Il savait se fondre parmi le gens et être un fantôme, il savait effacer ses traces, comme il savait cacher ses émotions ou ses pensées. Et des fois, comme là, il lui souriait chaleureusement comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus et dans ces moments-là, John fronçait les sourcils et se demandait si c'était le cas. Peut-être qu'Harold avait travaillé à la CIA, peut-être qu'ils s'y étaient croisés… Mais tout ceci finissait dans un cul de sac comme tout ce que représentait Finch à ses yeux. Il inclina la tête puis s'en alla dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Harold fut étonné de voir une enveloppe sur son nouveau bureau de travail. Il avait fait en sorte de changer d'endroit lorsque Reese l'avait trouvé à son ancien poste. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir l'homme sur le dos. L'alliance était trop neuve et il ne voulait pas le perdre si tôt, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la vérité remonter à la surface maintenant. Il crut que l'homme l'avait pourchassé jusqu'ici, mais l'écriture, il la reconnu dès qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Natasha l'invitait chez lui et après avoir terminé avec Reese, il le laissa en plan pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

- Monsieur le bon samaritain ! »  
- Bonsoir. »

Il montra la bouteille de vin qu'il avait dans la main puis suivit la jeune femme dans son petit studio.

- Comment allez-vous ? »  
- Bien et toi ? Installée ? »  
- Hum ! Grâce à vous ! »  
- Tu sais que tu aurais eu ta place dans le FSB, je suis difficile à trouver, mais pas pour toi visiblement. »  
- En effet… mais je ne peux me permettre de vous perdre de vue, je vous dois beaucoup. »

Le silence n'était pas pesant, il la regardait s'affairer dans le coin cuisine en chantonnant un air exotique à ses oreilles. Elle lui avait promis un diner de spécialités russe et il en salivait d'avance.

- John a disparu lui aussi… Dois-je en conclure que vous y êtes pour quelque chose. »  
- Je lui ai offert un travail. »  
- Oh… et ? »  
- Et ? »  
- Sait-il que vous êtes l'homme qui veille au grain ? »  
- Plus ou moins. »  
- Vous devriez lui dire. Je sais qu'il a l'air un brin mystérieux, mais vous êtes pire, en fait ! »  
- Il avait une femme dans sa vie, une femme que j'ai laissé mourir. Je savais que je pouvais l'aider, mais j'en étais incapable. J'ai été impuissant. »  
- Oh… »

Natasha inclina la tête, sa main manucurée glissa sur sa joue et Harold soupira. Il n'était pas commun qu'il s'ouvre comme ça, mais il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec John, mais Natasha savait l'écouter et lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la magie de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Vous l'aimez ? »  
- Je… crois ? »  
- Ceci ne doit pas rester un secret, même si le risque est de le perdre. Soyez-vous-même, pour une toute première fois ! »

Il aimerait tant pouvoir entrer dans la bibliothèque qui leur servait de repaire et s'approcher de John avec ce regard déterminé qu'il lui connaissait. Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire ses sentiments et embrasser ses lèvres. Mais il n'était pas question que de lui. Ce qu'ils faisaient était trop important pour le jouer sur ce genre de détail.

- Un jour peut-être… »

En voyant la douleur dans le regard d'Harold, la jeune femme n'insista pas, elle dressa la table et changea les idées de son hôte en le faisant rire jusqu'à en pleurer.

_You're not the easiest person I ever got to know_  
_And it's hard for us both to let our feelings show._  
_Some would say I should let you go your way,_  
_You'll only make me cry._

_But if there's one guy, just one guy_  
_Who'd lay down his life for you and die,_  
_I hate to say it, I hate to say it, but it's probably me._

Ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi, certainement pas ! La gorge nouée Harold crie le nom de son protégé, mais le silence est la seule réponse à sa détresse. Lui qui a déjà du mal à marcher, il court à présent. Le couloir est silencieux, la pénombre mange la plus part des recoins et il sait que quelqu'un pourrait lui tomber dessus sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer, mais plus rien n'a d'importance. Sa jambe se dérobe sous son poids et il s'étale sur le sol poussiéreux. La douleur lui brouille la vue, mais Harold ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant, même si il doit ramper, il rejoindra John.

- Monsieur Reese, répondez, Monsieur Reese ? John ! »

Arrivant enfin dans la chambre abandonnée, il rampe jusqu'au corps inconscient. Lorsqu'il touche la plaie rougeoyante, l'homme ouvre les yeux et peste sous la douleur. Le regard de Reese tombe dans ses yeux terrorisés, le sang macule le sol et il perd tous ses moyens. La respiration est difficile à retrouver à cause de l'angoisse et la douleur mêlées, mais là, il sait que John saura lire son visage car il est bien en peine de cacher tout ce qu'il garde secret pour le bienêtre de sa mission. Le cliquetis d'une arme se fait entendre, Harold ferme les yeux lorsqu'il sent le canon se poser sur son crâne. Soit, s'il devait en finir, que ce soit ainsi, auprès de John. Il serre la main gauche du militaire contre son torse et se résigne. Lorsque le coup de feu part déchirant le silence et par là-même son tympan, il se rend compte que la douleur ne quitte pas son corps et qu'une nouvelle ne s'est pas additionné à ce qui ébranle son corps, le flingue sur sa tempe tombe au sol et l'homme qui se tient derrière lui s'écroule contre le mur puis le parquet grinçant. Surpris, il ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le sourire auto-suffisant de John qui rigole, comme si il est le seul à savoir le plus grand secret de la terre.

Le premier à se lever est le militaire qui lui tend la main afin de le remettre sur ses jambes. Ils marchent doucement vers la sortie se supportant mutuellement dans cette action certes anodine mais relevant du défis dans leur états respectifs. Lorsqu'il confie l'homme au vétérinaire, il est confiant, car John lui a dit qu'aucun organe n'a été touché. Assis au milieu des patients de leur médecin, il observe ces animaux qui attendent de jours meilleurs et se dit que pour lui ça sera certainement demain.

En fait, ce n'est certainement pas demain, car le numéro qui suit est le pire d'entre tous… Même blessé Reese insiste sur le fait qu'il doit y aller et c'est en espérant que tout se passera bien que Finch le regarde partir. Le client qu'ils ont pris pour la victime est en fait un tueur implacable et tandis que la mission se déroulait comme prévu tout se précipita dans l'enfer le plus total. Il entend les cris de John se perdre dans son oreillette et il panique. Il n'a aucun idée où le militaire est retenu prisonnier, mais tout à coup, c'est la voix de leur soi-disant victime qui, mielleuse, s'adresse à lui à travers l'intercom.

- Ravi d'entendre ce concerto ? Je l'espère… Vous allez perdre votre pion, j'espère que toutes les subtilités de la chose vous resteront en mémoire à tous jamais. »

_When the world's gone crazy and it makes no sense_  
_And there's only one voice that comes to your defense._  
_The jury's out and your eyes search the room_  
_And one friendly face is all you need to see._  
_And if there's one guy, just one guy_  
_Who'd lay down his life for you and die,_  
_I hate to say it, I hate to say it, but it's probably me._

Il y a le bruit d'un os qui se brise, le hurlement de John et des bruits de combat. Lorsque le silence se fait enfin après que quelqu'un ait rendu son dernier souffle, Harold sait que le temps vient de prendre fin. Que son monde est réduit en poussière. Et tout à coup il y a des cris, des bruits et dans tout ce brouhaha, il entend quelqu'un de menaçant.

- Il a tué Jeff ! »

L'homme en noir vient de cracher à ses pieds, John a du mal à rester debout devant la réunion de tueurs décadents qui lui fait face. Jeff, leur présupposée victime faisait partie d'un groupuscule de tueurs et de trafiquants à qui il a été apporté sur un plateau de… ferraille. Lorsqu'il regarde ces yeux déments qui demandent justice pour leur camarade assassiné, John a envie de rire. Un tribunal de criminels, il pensait que ça existait que dans la mafia, encore que ce ne fût pas réellement comme ça que les mafieux agissaient.  
Il les regarde défiant, car c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Il est ligoté comme une dinde de noël et s'il avait réussi à se tirer in extremis de la poigne de fer de sa mission, il sait que son corps ne pourra pas refaire une telle prouesse en face de tous ces gens. C'est à ce moment qu'il entend une porte grincer et une voix claire tonner un milieu des gens. La bande de tarés se recule dévoilant Harold. Surpris de voir l'informaticien là, il fronce les sourcils.

- Un pas de plus et j'appuie sur ce bouton, vous comprenez ? »

Son timbre est tranchant, froid comme jamais il ne l'a entendu. C'est en regardant l'imperméable ouvert qu'il en perd son latin. Il y a assez de C4 autour d'Harold pour envoyer tout le bâtiment par le fond. Et tandis qu'il chemine vers lui, Harold garde le contrôle sur la situation. Il sait d'ailleurs à son regard qu'il n'hésitera pas à appuyer sur ledit bouton. Comme hier… Harold est capable de mourir pour lui et si ce n'est pas la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on est pu lui envoyer, John ne sait pas ce qu'il lui faut.

- Détachez-le ! »  
- Tu es certain d'être plus rapide que moi, si je tire cette balle entre tes deux yeux, tu ne pourras pas appuyer sur le bouton. »  
- Sûr ? Et bien vas-y. Tente ta chance. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir aujourd'hui. Et toi ? As-tu peur ? »

Le regard sombre d'Harold est flippant, pas étonnant que l'homme rengaine son revolver et fait signe à l'un de ses hommes de venir le détacher. Son bras tombe dans le vide, inerte, il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre de celle-là, mais ça fait partie du métier.

- Monsieur Reese, dehors, berline noire, avancez ! »

Il répond aux ordres, se repliant vers la sortie, il observe Harold rester en arrière et tenir en respect la bande de tueurs qui leur fait les yeux doux. John n'est pas déçu de partir de là sans une bonne bagarre qu'il aurait perdue. A la place, il prend le siège conducteur et fonce dans le tas, récupérant au passage l'homme qui vient de lui sauver la vie. Une fois assis, Harold perd son masque inquiétant, il est sûr au moins d'une chose, si quelqu'un devait réveiller l'eau qui dort, Finch serait le pire des hommes. Il sait qu'un tueur froid dort dans l'homme renfermé, mais jamais ô grand jamais il n'aura à voir cet homme prendre la place de son boss, car il ne fera pas de Finch l'homme qu'il a été.

- Et bien, je me demandais qui serait mon chevalier en armure étincelante quand j'en aurais besoin. »  
- Je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais c'est certainement moi. »

Reese lui sourit et ça lui fait du bien quelque part, là… Tandis qu'il défait sa veste d'explosifs si se demande si en répondant à cette question, il n'a pas mis des mots sur ce que représente John à ses yeux. Il ne lui dira pas les mots fatidiques, car il sait que John est un homme à aimer les femmes, mais qui saura l'aimer plus que quiconque, peut-être même plus que Jessica ?

_I hate to say it, I hate to say it, but it's probably me..._

Lorsqu'il entre dans l'appartement de Reese, il est légèrement mal à l'aise. C'est l'appartement qu'il lui a offert en cadeau d'anniversaire et depuis qu'il a quitté cet endroit pour habiter la bibliothèque, il n'a jamais remis les pieds ici. Il ne dira pas au militaire que le mur sur lequel il a accroché un tableau, certainement à cause de la tâche plus claire qui trône au milieu de l'espace, a été son mur et qu'il est la cause de cette tâche plus claire car c'est là que trônait le portrait de John. Il préfère ne pas regarder cet endroit de peur d'y voir les réminiscences d'une vie qu'il a oublié. A la place, il se rend compte que Reese a tout gardé intacte.

- Un verre ? »  
- Je veux bien. »

L'atèle l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut, aussi Finch se précipite à sa rescousse et ouvre le placard du bar comme si il est chez lui enfin, il l'est. Le scotch est au même endroit qu'il y a des années… L'homme l'épie et le bleu de son regard ne lui dit rien qui vaille, aussi il sourit comme un enfant pris la main dans le pot de cookies.

- Simple déduction… »  
- Un de tes nombreux appartements ? »  
- En effet, j'y ai vécu quelques temps. »

La soirée est tranquille, la plus part du temps Harold est le bras manquant à l'ancien agent de la CIA, il ne doute pas que l'homme puisse se débrouiller les mains liées dans le dos, alors avec un bras en écharpe ça ne devrait pas lui poser de soucis… Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de l'aider.

- Merci pour ce repas. »  
- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! »  
- De rien, monsieur Reese. »  
- John. »  
- John… »

La pluie tombe fort sur les vitres, la nuit est depuis longtemps tombée sur la ville, il est temps pour Harold de rejoindre son antre et laisser l'homme seul. Il se demande ce qu'il fera une fois dans la solitude qui est sienne, mais ça n'est pas ses affaires. Il essaye de laisser à John un tant soit peu d'intimité, il a déjà bien assez fouillé dans sa vie.

- Je vais y aller. »  
- Il pleut des cordes ! »  
- Ça ira. »  
- Harold, attend. Prend ça. »

Quelque chose tombe sur ses épaules, ça a l'odeur de John, son parfum et la fragrance de sa peau. Il observa le vêtement et tout à coup son cœur rate un battement. Ce manteau en laine, il se souvient l'avoir passé sur les épaules du militaire, comme si c'était hier.

- Un ami m'en a fait cadeau… parfois je me demande qui est ce merveilleux bienfaiteur. »

_I hate to say it, I hate to say it, but it's probably me..._

Reese le sait, son regard le dit ouvertement, sa main serre l'épaules de son boss qu'il attire contre son torse. Un jour Harold a été là pour lui. Il ignore tout de cet homme et comment il s'est intéressé à lui, mais il sait que son visage est celui qu'il veut voir chaque jour de sa vie. Il sait que l'homme veillera toujours sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. John est le bras de sa machine, mais il n'est pas qu'un pion. Non, il est important pour le brun à lunettes.

- Rentre bien. »  
- Passez une bonne nuit, John. »

Le sourire de John est doux, Harold a envie de rester, de dire tout haut ce que l'autre homme pense tout bas, mais il n'en a pas le droit. Les numéros sont importants, pas lui, pas ce qu'il pourrait hypothétiquement vivre avec cet homme. Il sait ce que c'est que de mélanger amour et travail, ça finissait toujours mal. Il est plus convenable de garder une certaine retenue avec John. Il se détourne puis sort de l'appartement. Il sait que John a essayé de l'empêcher de partir en serrant sa main compulsivement avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, mais il ne s'est pas retourné, il n'a pas flanché.

Finch chemine dans les rues, personne ne sait que l'eau qui coule sur son visage ne vient pas de l'orage qui gronde mais de son cœur brisé qu'il enterre à chaque pas car John ne doit pas savoir, même si au fond il sait l'attachement qu'il a pour lui et d'où il vient. Il est le bon samaritain de l'ombre, il est l'ami sans visage…

_I hate to say it, I hate to say it, but it's probably me..._

* * *

2013


End file.
